Dominating Christmas
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: It was a prank. A harmless prank of wanting Kido wear a very revealing Mrs. Claus dress. Kido took it as Kano being a pervert, but would not let him have his way. She also had a surprise for him if he wanted to do it tonight. Christmas Gift 1.


**Deceiver: Friend asked for a KanoKido Christmas smut and we somehow threw in lap dancing. In the freakin' joy if this doesn't seem like crack and not too OOC. *goes and buries self in blankets and die* I have no idea how to lap dance and Youtube does not help. Plus I'm writing it to IfuuDouDou.**

**Two more KanoKido Christmas Gifts to go!**

**Art by northguam on Tumblr.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Dominating Christmas**

~.~.~.~.~

This had to be the stupidest Christmas gift ever.

Kido threw the too revealing Mrs. Claus dress on her bed, along with the accessories and wrappings that came with it. It was a Christmas Eve night between her and Kano, the blond being the first to give her this…dress. Glaring at it, she did not know where her boyfriend got the money to buy this thing but knew what he's planning. He wanted to get laid on Christmas. Short and simple. He wanted her to wear this, be all shy and submissive as she begged him to not tease her while he goggled all over her body.

_Damn it, Shuuya,_ she kicked the bed and sat herself onto the floor, elbows on her knees and her head sitting in the heel of her palms. She did not like the idea that Kano thinks he could dominate her all the time. Sure she restrained from hitting him during sex, but come on, at least let her top for once.

But no, he wanted her as the submissive Mrs. Claus. How could he be so perverted on a Holy Night? She facepalmed. Her original gift was giving him a dark yellow scarf she knitted; the colour even matched his hair. So much for thinking her boyfriend would be sweet to her on a night for lovers.

Oh well, she had better think of something quick. No way was she giving Kano what he wanted that easily. They could have sex, yes, but not in a way he wanted. She was going to be the bad girl tonight. But how should she make that clear enough for her boyfriend?

~.~.~.~.~

The look on Kido's face was absolutely priceless. The way she stared at the superbly short skirt of the Mrs. Claus dress with only a single thin red ribbon to keep the outfit on had to be in his 'Top 10 Kido Tsubomi's OMG-WHAT Face'. Hey, it was a Christmas night – a night for lovers in Japan, so she had no reason to feel embarrassed. That and he had seen her naked in bed so many times, so it really made no difference, right? But still, she went back into her room with the dress, wrappings and all.

But he didn't come out unharmed. He got one of Kido's famous knuckle sandwich in the face before he heard the door slam shut.

Sitting back on the couch, he sighed and leaned his head back. He had to admit he was pushing it when he decided to give the sexy red dress as Kido's Christmas present prank. Even though they have done the deed after they started dating, he had to make this kind of perverted move as a joke. Oh well, it was a joke anyway, the real present was actually a necklace with a flower crystal pendant on it. He should fess up once she calmed down and came out of her room.

Minutes passed and it quickly became late. Kano looked up at the clock, surprised that Kido was taking so long. She must be really mad, so he better cheer up her up or he was going to ruin their first Christmas together.

"Helloooooo?" Kano knocked on her bedroom door, worried. She didn't reply, nor did she lock the door in the fist place. Pushing it open, Kano leaned his head in to see it was completely dark. "Kido? I'm sorry."

Still no reply. Kano really felt bad now and was willing to take another beating if it would make his girlfriend happy. Pushing the door further, Kano walked in and started to make his way to her bed. Surely she's hiding there with her powers, right?

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut behind him. Kano only had the chance to turn around and hear the sound of music playing, rising in volume as he was shoved onto the bed with force and feel someone straddling his hips. He hissed just when the music faltered for a bit, and he looked up to see Kido, wearing the Mrs Claus costume he gave her, smiling in a _very _seductive manner.

"Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsubo_mi!?_" Kano squeaked, blushing hard when she suddenly caressed her entire face and body to the moaning the song gave. She was grinding herself close to his belly, and when he recognized the song, he knew he was both fucked…in a good and bad way.

_Bite down sometimes  
Let me remember the pain  
With overflowing liquid adrenaline _

Leaning down, Kido bit down onto his neck, _hard_, ignoring his cry of pain as she licked the mark before whispering seductively, "_Taint everything."_

_All the way from the tip of my foot  
The crawling nerves  
Are drowning in sensations  
My body brings my mind with it_

Using her legs to lock Kano in place, she pushed his hands above his head, holding them in place as she trailed her free hand over Kano's cheek and her tongue down his neck.

_A finger was added with reserve _

A finger went into his mouth, stirring inside it before pulling it out to tilt his head up, saying, "_Is what you want an ideal?_"

_Unneeded, everything is unneeded  
Polished and cumbersome pride  
Even the rules of a meaningless world  
They can't be called anything but useless_

She suddenly jerked him back up, making them face to face, before acting like she was double slapping his face. Kano went along with it, too mind blown to even question her actions. There was a fierce kiss to the lips before he was pushed down again, still trapped for a second before he was freed and Kido got off and strutted to the center of the room.

_Your hidden style  
A dive taken while exposed  
What's born there is expectation  
A lofty smile that's no mistake_

The way her body moved to the beat hypnotized Kano, especially the look Kido gave him. How she shook her hips was also illegal. She was so into the dance, and making it entertaining for him alone. He always knew she liked to dance to the music she listened to…but _wow._

Slowly twirling herself, Kido mimicked the moaning the song gave out again. Kano silently cursed under his lips. Had she got any idea what she was doing to him and his growing erection?

Stopping with the music, she quickly strutted back to Kano, pushing him down and straddled above him while playing with his hair.

_Chemistry that brings together breaths  
Emotions that blow into my ear  
My chest is about to burst  
My whole body's cells are going crazy_

She teased him mercilessly; blowing into his ear, trailing her fingers down from his hair to his Adam's Apple. Everything felt so much hotter as Kano watched her hands trailed lower until they clutched the lap of his hoodie.

_Undressing from a chassis  
First, gently tear it off  
Without minding, get flying  
Don't hesitate, just you, my darling_

Suddenly, she wrenched it open, exposing Kano's entire being before moving to remove his shirt. The deceiver almost yelped at the bold move, never expecting that. Not that he objected, he even helped her out by lifting his arms up.

_Double suicide in the center of a free world  
Is this chapter what you dream of?_

She then moved to remove that one frail ribbon keeping her dress up, pulling it slowly before it finally let loose and revealed herself in a strapless bra. She smirked at his disappointment.

_Unneeded, everything is unneeded  
A try due to intimidated ambition  
There's no satisfaction there  
What's seen is a sad future_

Kido continued to dance above Kano, throwing her head back and swishing her hair about while keeping one hand on his chest and the other touching herself. Kano himself had his hands on her lower waist, moving against her and liked how this was going. A lot.

_A life that goes the way you want  
Whether it falls into your hands is up to you  
I won't try to hide anything  
My mind is prouder than any other_

Hands roaming the surface of his body, she slowly leaned in to kiss him again. Kano quickly held her shoulders, pulling her closer as he returned the gesture. Her knee came up to push it between his legs, raising an eyebrow up when she felt how hard he was already.

_Look, in this world  
There is an unmistakable  
And certain truth  
Anyone other than yourself is nothing_

Kano reacted by quickly flipping their positions, much to Kido's surprise. He even copied her move and felt the area between her legs, surprised that she was just as turned on as he was. She suppressed a moan, not pleased with how it came to this.

Coming to an intermission, they stared each other. Not only the room, but their bodies were so warm. Rubbing his hand along her arm, his desire growing at its peak, Kano came down to kiss her deeply. Kido respond with her moans, pulling him closer in desperation, her legs coming to wrap around him…but…

_This isn't the time to grow smaller  
There's always no time! All right  
The engine overcomes the upper limit  
Go at full power, burn, burn, burn_

Not wanting to be the one at the bottom, she quickly kicked him to the side and flipped themselves over again. She was not giving in to be the submissive one. Not tonight. Quickly grabbing onto his pants, and his boxers, she ripped them down his legs. Looking down, she saw the limit he was at.

_What I want are, yes  
More things that feel good...  
Dance with the emotions that you have!  
Get down with obedience!_

But Kano wanted to eat her up already, so he quickly flipped their positions again. This time Kido was getting angry, quickly shoving him back and pinning him down. She leaned closely to his face, growling as her long hair fell over her shoulders.

"Behave."

She got a mischievous smirk. "Never."

_Unneeded, everything is unneeded  
Polished and cumbersome pride  
Even the rules of a meaningless world  
They can't be called anything but useless_

Forgetting about the song playing, they fought over dominance, adding a bit of scratches and biting here and there. In the meantime, Kano was able to remove the rest of Kido's clothes, tossing it somewhere. They tried to make the other back down, touching, teasing and groping in rough manners.

_Your hidden style  
A dive taken while exposed  
What's born there is expectation  
A lofty smile that's no mistake_

Kido pulled Kano back up, glaring at him at how he was ruining her surprise. But all he knew was that they want to get it on already. Hands on her hips, Kano got Kido right where he wanted and brought her down onto his erection.

_Look, right now in this world  
It's being unleashed  
A sharp glare of hopeful passion  
It's fine to get more serious_

Kido hissed at the sudden sensation of being filled, not fully prepared. She glared at Kano, silently vowing he was going to pay dearly. But he just shrugged, because she was on top anyway, right? Before any of them could retort at the other's actions, the moaning in the song came back on again, making them blushing and much more turned on than before. Kano gritted his teeth when he felt Kido move around him. In a mere three minute they were already reduced to this hot mess, and boy they were going to have fun tonight.

With the music dying down, it only left the sounds of their panting they had failed to notice this entire time. Kido stared down at Kano below her, his sweat running from his temple to the side of her neck. He stared back, just as out of breath. Both of them didn't want to back down tonight, but they couldn't hold back any longer. That wanted this, badly.

"A draw," Kano offered, pulling her closer to his chest. Kido gave him a look, wondering if he was that willing, but the look of his pleading cat-like eyes, she gave in.

"A draw," she said. With that settled, they began to move against each other. Gasps and moans instantly filled the room as it got hotter by their passion. Kido held onto Kano's shoulders with her hands, resisting the urge to just collapse against him because she liked seeing him like this. Grunting, he moved against her, almost throwing her pace off but she held on.

"Can't you go any faster?" he tried to taunt, but she could sense how desperate he was. Throwing her head back, she scoffed.

"What? I like going this fast." She smirked at him. But Kano glared at her, before suddenly pushing her back onto the bed and started to thrust into her in a quicker pace.

"You're taking too long," he said gruffly, lust clouding his eyes. Kido didn't reply because all she could do was moan to his every thrust. She couldn't stop him, making them quickly reach the end.

"God…dammit…Tsubomi…!"

"Ah…ah ah!"

Kano came inside her after his final, strong thrust inside her. It hit a spot inside her that made Kido lose it all. It was so intense for both of them, their bodies tensed from the pleasure as it shocked them. Kano stared down at Kido, mesmerized by how she looked at this moment, before they both came back down and stuck together in a mess. They both panted from the aftermath, trying to catch up with what just happened, before Kano rolled over and have Kido on top of him.

The girl stared down at him and saw him smirking. "Well I didn't expect that," he snickered.

She pinched his arm. "Shut up, pervert," she snarled before deciding to just drop it and get ready for round two. "You're not getting off that easily tonight."

He pulled her back down again, still smirking. "Neither are you."

And they started all over again.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Remind me to write a fluffy warming smut for Valentine's Day and never write something like this again. **


End file.
